


our love is six feet under [could roses bloom?]

by iloveyousweetbean



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Adrinette, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Neglect, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, DJWifi, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Family Angst, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Fluff, Growing Up, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Mostly Canon Compliant, Moving On, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Separate Childhoods, Slight Canon Divergence, Slow Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Trust, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, childhood crushes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: Most people don't have writing on both of their wrists. Most people don't have to worry. Most people live happily ever after, and never have to worry about their lives being anything but happy with all their Soulmates. Most people are lucky.Unfortunately, Marinette doesn't have that luck. And neither does her Soulmate.





	1. what's a soulmate?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments deeply appreciated!!!!

* * *

 

 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was five years old when she first heard of Soulmates. Her parents said finding your Soulmate was the best thing ever, but it took time, and Marinette didn’t think much of it. Her parents had briefly mentioned the Soul marks, but Marinette had been eager to get back to playing with Nino on the playground.

 

Marinette never really paid much mind to it when she was five, because she was young and didn't want to worry about trivial things such as love, Soulmates, etc.

 

Her parents promised if she would listen when she was older, they would let her go play with Nino, so she did, and she meant to keep good on that promise. Marinette ran off, to jump on Nino's back, tackling him down, as her parents looked at her with soft sighs and fond smiles, but a worry in their hearts, realizing that one day, they'd have to try and explain what the words on her wrists meant.

 

* * *

 

 

When Marinette turned eight, she had kissed the kind-eyed boy that had given her a cupcake for her birthday. That boy was Nino Lahiffe, her longtime best friend, and she did it because she had wanted to thank him. Nino, who was her neighbor at the time, before her parents had to move because they had finally acquired their little dream bakery.

 

Marinette had been crying because someone had accidentally stuck gum in her hair, and she went to go hide, even when the kid wanted to apologize. She had felt awful, and Nino had given her his cupcake. Marinette remembered when her parents had tried to explain what the marks on both of her wrists meant and on her neck. All that flew out the window when Nino began to wipe away her tears gently, and handed her his cupcake, wishing her a happy birthday.

She had given him a quick peck on the lips, as she had seen her parents do it multiple times because every time her parents said thank you to each other, they did it with a light peck on their lips.

 

"What was that for?" Nino whispered, pulling down his cap over his eyes, as he blushed furiously.

 

"I don't know," Marinette whispered back, and they stayed like that, sharing bits and pieces of their cupcake and laughing at random jokes that they came up with on the spot.

 

Marinette had had a good birthday, and Nino and his parents had walked her home, where her parents were waiting for her.

 

* * *

 

 

"Mari..." Her father was giving her a huge smile, and Marinette and Nino had looked at each other, a bit confused.

 

"We got the bakery." Her mother had beamed and kissed her husband's cheek, as Marinette realized what it meant.

 

"That's good news, Tom!" Nino's father patted Marinette's father's back hard, and Tom gave a light laugh.

 

"Thanks, but we realize that we have to move. It's a nice bakery, and we love it. We're finally going to open our dream bakery."

 

"Move?" Nino had asked Marinette, dropping her hand, and Marinette's eyes had grown wide with worry.

 

"Do I have to move schools, too?" Marinette's eyes were filled with tears and her parents, along with Nino's, shook their heads.

 

"No, my sweet Marinette. You only have to move houses, but you'll still go to school with Nino." Tom pulled everyone in for a huge hug. "After so long, we finally got it."

 

Marinette giggled, as he ruffled her hair, but she didn't realize the tiny turtle that was imprinted on her neck, was glowing slightly green.

 

That was when Marinette was eight.

 

* * *

 

 

When Marinette had turned eleven, she asked her parents about the words that were written on her wrists, one in nice cursive, and the other, in what looked like something that was supposed to resemble cursive, but not quite. She had also asked them about the little animals that were on her neck, and why only one was in color.

 

"Look, it's a little green turtle!" Marinette had exclaimed, pulling her hair back so they could get a better view. As Marinette turned slightly, she saw that her father had markings on his neck, too. Her mother brushed her hair back, as Marinette straightened up, and Marinette noticed the words scrawled on her wrists.

 

**_"Mon Chéri, I am so sorry."_ **

 

And on her mother's right wrist, Marinette squinted, but she saw nothing. Her mother’s right wrist was blank.

 

"You have it, too." Marinette had pointed out, and Tom had shown her his, too.

 

"Mon Chéri, I am so sorry, were the first words I had ever said to your mother when I dropped her food." Her father laughed, and so did her mother, but it was more subtle as if she were trying not to.

 

"Why don’t you two have any words on your right wrist?" Marinette was squirming a little in her seat, a bad feeling settling in her stomach as she prepared for her parent's answers.

 

"Maybe another time, Marinette." Her father had stood up, and so did her mother, looking slightly uncomfortable.

 

"Why not now?" Marinette asked, poking her father's stomach gently and Tom frowned.

 

"Marinette, we'll tell you that one when you're older. Some of them are good, but a lot of the times, they're bad."

 

Marinette looked down at her own wrists, reading the left, the one with the messy handwriting, with a sad smile.

 

**_"Well, hey there! Nice of you to drop in!"_ **

 

It didn't sound very romantic, but at least it sounded better than the words that were scribbled on her right.

 

**_"Why'd you do it? You said you'd never give up on me!"_ **

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette pulled up her sleeves, and her parents looked at each other with concerned frowns. Marinette felt the tears forming in her eyes but bit them back. It had to be something bad.

 

"We can tell you what the little animals on your neck are, Marinette." Sabine brushed her daughter's hair back, as Marinette held onto her tightly.

 

"They represent your best friends. They are your Platonic Soulmates." Tom told her cheerfully, but it didn't erase the dark thoughts that were forming in Marinette's mind, as she now understood the words that were on her skin. When she was slightly younger, she didn't, but now she did.

 

She didn't know who she was hurting, but she promised she'd be careful with whoever's paths she'd cross in the future, and make sure that she didn't get too attached to anyone outside her parents.

 

Marinette let her parents kiss her forehead, and promise her nothing bad would ever happen, so she’d never had to worry about anything bad. As long as she had them, no harm would ever come to her.

 

But what about the person who appeared to be mad at her, who appeared to be **_hurting_** , and their words were permanently imprinted on her skin?

 

Eleven-year-olds shouldn't have to worry about things like that, but Marinette did.

 

* * *

 


	2. like father, like son.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does one take those words and swallow them, accept them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait for the next update. I hope you all are doing well. Much love.

* * *

 

 

Adrien Agreste was six when he asked his mother about the words on her wrists.

 

He remembered the words that had been written on his mother’s wrists like his fingers remembered the keys on the piano effortlessly.

 

Adrien had been practicing a duet with his mother and they were struggling a bit, as Adrien had been distracted by the alarming words that were on her wrists. His eyes kept turning to take a peek whenever he could, and Adrien’s mother, Emilie, suddenly stopped playing the piano, and Adrien had kept playing, afraid he had upset his mother.

 

“Adrien, what is it?” Emilie had sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to calm down and breathe. At the time, he didn’t know why his mother treated her wrists like a touchy subject.

 

Adrien had paused, unsure of whether or not it was a good idea to ask, but did so anyway.

 

“What do those words on your wrists mean?” Adrien asked rather bluntly and his mother turned the other way.

 

“Which ones, dear?” Emilie responded, her voice a bit too high for Adrien to think that she actually wanted him to point them out.

 

He placed his finger on the words that were scribbled on her right wrist. He noticed her flinch and felt the tension rise in the air.

 

“What does it mean?” Adrien questioned, and his mother had sighed, frustration in her tone.

 

“It means I’m going to disappear one day, Adrien,” Emilie whispered, teardrops falling on his nose, and Adrien’s eyes grew wide.

 

He was six. How does one take those words and swallow them, accept them? Where was she going to go?

 

“Let’s go back to playing the piano, Adrien,” Emilie mumbled, wiping away her tears, and Adrien scooted away from her.

 

“I think I’m going to go practice fencing like Dad said earlier.” Adrien had met his mother’s eyes, who were a reflection of his very own, full of pain and sadness.

 

“You know you’re supposed to listen to your father, Adrien.” Emilie breathed, closing the piano abruptly. “Does he even know you’re with me right now?”

 

Adrien shook his head and his mother looked afraid.

 

“I’ll make sure that Nathalie doesn’t breathe a word about this to your father. Run along to your room, Adrien.”

 

“Mom.” Adrien clung onto her legs, and he remembered how frightened she looked.

 

“Adrien, you need to listen to me. You need to listen closely. Your father, along with all the Agreste, carry a curse. They, along with their Soulmates, are doomed to a tragic ending. I’m next, love. Please don’t be scared when I’m gone.” She was kneeling down, brushing his hair back and placing soft kisses on his forehead. “I love you and I always want you to be happy, but please don’t find your Soulmate.”

 

Adrien hadn’t been old enough to process everything she was telling him. He only remembered her words. He only remembered the words on her wrists.

  


 

**_“I’m a fashion designer, not that you would know that.”_ **

 

**_“It wasn’t supposed to turn out like this!”_ **

  


 

He was barely six, and he lived in fear of his father.

 

But he also lived in fear of the words that were scribbled on his _own_ wrists.

 

* * *

  


 

He was eight when he remembered that his time with his mother was almost no longer there in any parts of his life.

 

He would only see her when his father called for her, but it was only glimpses and his father said it _had_ to be done.

 

As a sort of replacement, he was allowed to have Chloé over whenever he wanted. Adrien didn’t mind, but he missed his mother terribly.

 

He never knew if it was a dream or not, but sometimes, his mother would come in during the night to comfort him and hold him. He was pretty positive it was a dream.

 

“Adrien,” Chloé had come crying to him one day before he was heading off to practice the piano, “My mom…”

 

Adrien’s heart sank. He knew exactly why she was crying and he felt her pain. It was absolutely heartbreaking for him to see her cry.

 

“What happened, Chlo?” Adrien murmured, and it was the first (and he knew probably the last) time he’d ever see her so torn and broken.

 

“Mom…” Chloé hiccuped, and Adrien placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

 

“Chlo, what happened?” Adrien snapped her out of it, and Chloé wiped her tears away.

 

“She’s gone. All she gave me were these stupid sunglasses. I asked her to please not leave.” Chloé let out a laugh, but it was hollow, similar to the look in her eyes. “She left Daddy, too. He’s not taking it well, either.”

 

Adrien sighed, and he looked Chloé directly in the eyes. Her sharp blue eyes were piercing his wide, green ones.

 

“You’ll be okay, Chlo.”

 

It was all he could say. What more could he say? He didn’t know what to tell her. He couldn’t promise her it’d get better. He didn’t even know if it _could_ get better.

 

“Of course I will, Adrien. Daddy will make all of this go away soon, anyway.” Chloé wiped away any of the remaining tears she had left, “Ick. These are disgusting.”

 

For the first time in a long time, Adrien had laughed. He didn’t know why he was laughing exactly, but he let out that familiar sound that he had thought was long gone. Chloé joined in hesitantly, but on a softer level.

 

After a while, they both suddenly stopped and straightened up, the smiles on their faces lingering, even after the laughter faded.

 

“Your neck is glowing.” Adrien pointed out, and Chloé gasped in panic.

 

“Ew, is it really?” She placed a finger on his, forcing him to turn his head to the side, “The little bee is glowing on yours.”

 

“The small green paw is glowing,” Adrien whispered, as if it was some secret between them, which in a way he guessed it was.

 

“You have a fox, bee, and a turtle.”

 

“Chlo, you have a ladybug, paw, fox _and_ a turtle.” Adrien had begun to giggle. He didn’t know why or what he had found funny exactly, but maybe it had just been his nerves kicking in from skipping piano practice to stay and comfort her.

 

“Your father’s going to be mad, isn’t he?” Chloé nudged him gently and he nodded.

 

“Furious.”

 

“Where’s your mom? I haven’t seen her in a long time.” Chloé rested her head on his shoulder once they sat criss crossed on his bedroom floor next to each other.

 

Adrien had sucked in a deep breath, “Father won’t let me see her anymore.”

 

“Why not?”

 

A knock was heard on his door, and Nathalie opened the door, clipboard in hand.

 

“Miss Bourgeois, you need to leave now. Adrien needs to meet with his father. And you need to leave _immediately_.”

 

Chloé slowly stood up, her hand lingering on Adrien’s before following Nathalie out the door. The paw on her neck had stopped glowing, and she took one last look back at him. Adrien just shook his head, and he looked at the marble floor. In it, he saw a reflection of his green eyes that were quickly filling up with tears. It had to be something bad.

 

* * *

 

 

“Your mother is very sick.”

 

The words had shaken Adrien to his very core. His mother was sick. After a year, almost two, of isolating her and having Adrien keep away from her, it didn’t do her very good in the end.

 

“This is all your fault!” Adrien had shouted and stomped his feet. He hadn’t known how else to react. He was infuriated, but more than anything, he felt the weight of his mother’s illness on him, and he felt awful.

 

Gabriel’s expression looked like someone had just struck him across the face. Adrien had hit very close to home with his accusation.

 

“Adrien, I understand you’re upset, but-”

 

“No, you **_don’t_ **understand, dad!” Adrien furiously wiped away at the tears that were falling down.

 

“You calm down, young man. I understand that this might be hard for you to swallow, but your mother needs my attention, now more than ever.”

 

“It’s not mom. It’s _you_ . _You_ did this to her, didn’t you? You never even told me why mom wasn’t allowed to see me anymore. And now-” Adrien was shaking, but he ran out of his father’s office, and into his own room, collapsing on his bed.

 

* * *

 

 

His father had knocked on his door but hadn’t stepped inside. Adrien didn’t want to see him anyways.

 

“I can see that modeling is getting to you. We will cut back a few hours and give you more breaks, but during that time, it will be filled with more lessons and practice. You will get to see your mother twice a month.” Gabriel told him, ice in his tone.

 

Adrien sniffled and held himself. “I know about the words on your wrists.”

 

It was like Adrien could practically _see_ his father’s reaction, but he held back from turning around to actually witness it.

 

“I see your mother told you.” Gabriel’s tone was displeased, “Then she also must have told you that you carry the same fate I do.”

 

Adrien stiffened and fear crept its way into his mind. “What do you mean?”

 

“Your mother was the one who refused to put you into a public school, like your friend Chloé, and she wanted you homeschooled instead. She was worried about your Soulmate and your mother was _very_ stubborn, but I _know_ none of us can change what is supposed to happen. It is inevitable.” Gabriel paused to take a few steps towards Adrien.

 

“I don’t know what’s going to happen, Adrien. And I need you to be prepared when it does. One of us will disappear, most likely encounter death and go with it, and when that happens, I need you to be prepared. All Agreste have carried this curse and now it is your burden to carry. I hope, whoever it is, you forgive, Adrien.”

 

Adrien was trembling, and he finally turned to face his father, who was looming over him.

 

“I understand...father.” Adrien swallowed his pride and turned his gaze back to the floor.

 

“Good.”

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien was eleven when he first attempted to go to school by sneaking off but failed drastically.

 

“Adrien, you have to understand that this is or your own good.” His mother had stroked his cheek gently, wiping away any of the tears remaining from arguing with his father.

 

“Why won’t you let me go to school, mom?” Adrien sniffled and tugged away from his mother’s embrace.

 

“I can’t let you.”

 

That was his mother’s reply. Her only reply that day, as his father had stepped in and wanted a word with Adrien.

 

She hugged him one last time and his father stepped out of the room and into Adrien's, with Adrien following soon after.

 

“You need to stop this. You’re old enough now to understand why you can’t go.” His father gave him a look of disgust and Adrien flinched.

 

“I want to go to school like all the other kids. I want to go and experie-”

 

“You’re not like all the other kids. You’re an Agreste and you’re a model. Your mother was right in keeping you homeschooled. What do you think awaits you at a “normal” school?” Gabriel snapped at him and Adrien shrunk back even further away from him.

 

“I don’t know, Father.” Adrien answered and Gabriel raised his eyebrows in triumph.

 

“Show me the words on your wrists,” Gabriel demanded and Adrien refused. He pulled his sleeves even further down, but Gabriel simply called for Nathalie and she coaxed Adrien to show his father his wrists.

 

“Why do you want to see them?” Adrien had eyed him wearily and Gabriel smiled, but it had been one unlike anything Adrien had ever seen.

 

“Read them out loud. Start with the one on your left.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t do it on purpose.” Adrien switched over to read the words on his right, “You were supposed to be my partner. I trusted you. How could you?”

 

“Looks like you do carry the Agreste curse all the way through.”

 

“What’s going to happen?” Adrien slightly trembled, as he pulled down his sleeves again, and Gabriel turned towards the window of Adrien’s room.

 

“I can’t say for sure, but in the meantime, it’s best you do what I say. Is that understood?”

 

“Yes, Father.” Adrien hung his head slightly, feeling the words like a weight on his chest, suffocating him, but he nodded.

 

“Come.” Gabriel opened his arms, but it looked unnatural, the way he had them open, as if he wanted to, but not quite. Adrien, starved for any affection from his father, ran into his father’s arms and embraced him.

 

“That’s enough. Nathalie will escort you to your fencing practice now.”

 

Adrien pulled away and obeyed immediately. What else could he do?

 

He began to back away, and at eleven, he already knew the burden he was meant to carry. He was born to carry it.

 

* * *

 


	3. happy birthday to you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Marinette's thirteenth birthday and an unexpected (not really) guest comes to crash the party and reveal secrets that weren't meant to be revealed.

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re invited to Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s thirteenth birthday party.” Sabrina read aloud and Chloé’s lips curled into a baleful grin. It was one that promised chaos and harm, full of ill-intent, but only Sabrina caught it, as Chloé turned to Marinette with her lips in a pout.

 

Marinette knew she wasn’t supposed to see the way that Chloé had leered, so she pretended to be too busy with the invitations in her hand, sorting them even though they had already been sorted by her parents.

 

“You really think I’m going to come to some baker girl’s party when I could be in the Bahamas resting comfortably under the sun with my Daddy?” Chloé scoffed and Marinette bit her tongue to keep from making a quick remark.

 

_I honestly don’t care if you come or not._

 

“You…” Marinette’s voice faltered and it was something she had been working on, trying to muster up the courage to finally put Chloé in her place, but she found herself unable to do so once again.

 

“What’s the matter, Dupain-Cheng? Cat got your tongue again? Aha, you're probably too poor to afford any animals, especially in that ratty, tiny flat you and your parents live in.” Chloé smirked and she held up a hand over her mouth to cover her laughter.

 

“No one’s going to care whether or not you’re there, dudette. Marinette has plenty of friends and she can do without the both of you.” Nino intervened and Marinette was grateful for her best friend. He had his cap slightly over his eyes, but his stance was clear. He wasn’t about to let Chloé pick on her again.

 

“Eugh, shoo, Nino Lahiffe.” Chloé snarled and Nino refused, placing a protective hand on Marinette's shoulder.

 

“We should go, Chloé.” Sabrina’s voice trembled and Chloé did so with a quick insult.

 

“Don’t count on us to be there, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Chloé hissed and Nino shrugged. Marinette was shaking slightly as Chloé stuck out her tongue and walked away.

 

When the classroom was empty (everyone else was off to lunch), Marinette and Nino were the only ones left and she handed him his invitation.

 

“Hopefully, you can make it. I know you use your Saturdays to practice your DJ skills. I know you let me use your house, but you don’t have to go if you’re busy with other things, Ninny.” Marinette pressed the envelope into his hand and she beamed at the way Nino’s face lit up momentarily.

 

“I’ll be there for sure...uh, dudette?” Nino winced as he held up his hand in an awkward wave.

 

Marinette nodded and gave Nino a quick hug, “Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

Not true to her word (like usual), Chloé showed up with Sabrina bright and early that Saturday morning. She looked angry, but that was to be expected.

 

Marinette sighed, setting up another chair in Nino’s house. Nino had offered to host her party and she had been extremely grateful. Nino had to run to his room to clean it up a bit at his parent’s orders, but Marinette still had plenty of help from her parents and other classmates setting up the party decorations.

 

“Dupain-Cheng, I’m going to the restroom.” Chloé snapped and turned on her heel to go inside of Nino’s house, pausing momentarily, “Where is it?”

 

“By Nino’s room.” Marinette answered, a bit annoyed, “Don’t go snooping around, Chloé.”

 

“I won’t. How could you think so low of me?” Chloé scoffed, the corner of her lips turning up in a wicked grin, “I’m way better than looking through people’s things. They’re icky and I have more to lose by touching their grimy stuff than looking through it.”

 

Marinette shook her head in disappointment and she heard everyone else sigh in relief (or was it disapproval? Or both?) as she Chloé to go inside.

 

 _Some people just won’t change_ , Marinette thought as she began to unpack the decorations from the box.

 

* * *

 

Nino couldn’t believe his crush was there at his house and she was having her birthday party there...at his house. He washed his hands and began a low whistle, a bit nervous, but excited.

 

He’d loved Marinette since they were kids and maybe this time, he’d be able to tell her. He was sure this time he would. He’d get her alone for a couple of minutes and confess his love to her. He even had a mixtape ready; it contained all her favorite songs.

 

As he began to make his way to his room, he stopped once he realized there was _noise_ coming from his room. He knew his younger brother was outside helping his parents and the rest set up. Fear struck him right in his heart as he inched closer to see Chloé standing there, in front of his mirror, flipping desperately threw envelopes and his eyes locked on the one she had landed on.

 

“Chloé,” Nino’s voice cracked as he began to talk, “Please give that to me, dudette.”

 

Nino drew nearer to her and she took a few steps back, holding her hand with the envelope above her. It couldn’t be that envelope that he had carefully tucked in a lengthy love letter in. For his sake, he prayed it wasn’t _that_ envelope.

 

“I actually don’t feel like giving it to you. In fact, I have a mind to tell Marinette right now. I think this party needs a little...life. You do understand, don’t you, _Ninny_?” Chloé snickered, her laughter anything but amused.

 

“Look, dudette, I need you to give me that letter and keep everything you just read a secret.” Nino began to cautiously approach her, “I know you’re angry because your mother-”

 

“Do not speak of my mother!” Chloé shrieked, “Whatever you heard of about her, do not go speaking ill of her when you know nothing about what’s going on!”

 

“Chloé, please calm down. I need you to give me the letter.” Nino made a feeble attempt at grabbing the letter, but Chloé was quicker.

 

“You know what? I’m going to keep this tucked away until I need it. You won’t get this back until I say so.” Chloé shoved the letter inside of her purse and pushed Nino aside, “You best stay on my good side, Lahiffe.”

 

As Nino stood back in shock, trying to figure out a way to get his letter back, they both heard a high pitched scream coming from downstairs.

 

“Looks like she found my little surprise,” Chloé smirked as Nino shoved past her, running down the flight of the stairs as swiftly as he could. “Hey, watch it!”

 

* * *

 

“Are you alright, Sabrina?” Marinette wiped away any of the last remains of paint and handed her some of her own clothes.

 

“I’m just...a little shaken up.” Sabrina wiped away any of the tears that lingered on her cheeks, “I have no idea who would do such a thing.”

 

“I think you do, Sabrina. You can tell me.” Marinette clutched Sabrina’s hands gently and Sabrina’s eyes remained glued to the floor.

 

“I can’t.” 

 

The fear in Sabrina's eyes disturbed Marinette. She placed a hand on Sabrina's shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

 

“Are you alright, Marinette?” Nino was rushing down the stairs and Marinette turned to nod at him.

 

“I’m completely fine. Sabrina just got a bucket of paint dumped on her, but she’s alright now.” Marinette motioned towards a shivering Sabrina, who was still looking at the floor. Sabrina was opening her lips and Marinette felt sorry for her. She really was afraid of Chloé.

 

“Chloé…” Sabrina gasped, “She did it. She ruined my favorite dress.”

 

Chloé’s eager footsteps were coming down the stairs and Marinette stood up immediately, standing protectively in front of Sabrina. She knew it!

 

“I know you what you did.” Marinette held up a very shaky finger, pointing it towards Chloé, “ Chloé, I want you to leave my party.”

 

Marinette felt like she was going to puke right then and there, but she pushed the vomit back down. Her nerves couldn’t get the best of her now.

 

“If I go Dupain-Cheng, be warned I’ll tell _everyone_ about your secret.” Chloé leaned in and whispered in Marinette’s ear harshly, placing a finger under Marinette’s chin and tilting it upward to meet her icy, sharp, blue eyes. “Your wrists.”

 

Marinette felt her heartbeat speed up and the tears rose as she stood there in complete and utter numbness that someone had found out the secret that she had been hiding for well over two years.

 

“I-I have no idea what you’re talking about, Chlo.” Marinette stepped back a few steps and she wanted everything and everyone to go away. It frightened her and she herself wanted to vanish into thin air as she pulled her wrists closer to her chest.

 

“Poor Dupain-Cheng. You know exactly what I’m referring to; don’t play games with me, _Mari_.” Chloé clucked her tongue in disapproval with a swift shake of her head. “You really thought I wouldn’t find out? You shouldn’t have underestimated me.”

 

Her eyes narrowed and Marinette backed into the nearest wall, holding onto it for support. If she didn’t, she feared she’d collapse on the spot.

 

“Leave her alone, Chloé.” Sabrina cried out, “Leave Marinette alone.”

 

“Sabrina, stand down or I’ll tell everyone _your_ secret. I’m positive you wouldn’t want that to get out now, would you?” Chloé snarled, her eyes brimming with tears, “You all better leave _me_ alone, or I’ll tell all of Paris what you’re hiding.”

 

“Chlo, leave them alone. They haven’t done anything to you.” Sabrina was on the verge of tears and Marinette could see it, as she tried to step forward to protect Sabrina from Chloé’s wrath.

 

“You don’t have a Soulmate, Sabrina.” Chloé’s voice was mocking, cold and distant. Sabrina gasped and ran out of the room.

 

“Chloé, what was that for? That was her secret. She didn’t want anyone to know.” Marinette glared at her, before taking off after Sabrina, “I hope you’re satisfied and feel good about yourself now. I hope it was worth it, losing your best friend.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Shhh...Sabrina, I’m here.” Marinette wrapped her arms around Sabrina in an embrace that was meant to comfort, but Sabrina was struggling to pull away.

 

“I’m a monster. I don’t have any other friends and I don’t have a Soulmate. I’ll never have what my parents have. I’ll never be happy.” Sabrina cried out and Marinette shushed her.

 

“You do have friends. You have me, Sabrina. I’m your friend and so is Nino. As far as Soulmates go,” Marinette paused and took in a deep breath, “ it’s best if you don’t have one. That way you won’t hurt anyone. Not like me, anyway.”

 

“I know about your wrists, Marinette. But at least you get the chance of falling in love with someone. I don’t have that.” Sabrina choked out with sorrow written all over her face, “ I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to lash out. I think you’re lucky and even though Chloé told me about your wrists and what they mean, you’re still the kindest person I’ve ever met, Marinette.”

 

“I- I need to go.” Marinette stammered and began to step back, “Please don’t tell anyone about my wrists.”

 

Her tears began to blur her vision quickly and she felt the anger squeeze her chest, taking hold of her. Why would Chloé tell someone so personal about her? After all the long sleeves and effort she’d put into making sure her secret wasn’t revealed, it had been.

 

And by Chloé Bourgeois herself.

 

* * *

 

“Are you happy with yourself now, dudette?” Nino slumped down on a nearby wall, “You ruined Marinette’s birthday, just like you ruin everything else.”

 

“I…”  Chloé couldn’t speak, “I didn’t…”

 

Nino took off his cap and held it in his hands, “You’re horrible, you know that, Chloé?”

 

“I thought being cruel, being selfish would help numb the pain if I didn’t care about anyone around me, just like my mother.” Chloé buried her head in her hands, “It’s done the complete opposite.”

 

“Well, why would you think being mean to everyone around you would ever work?” Nino questioned in disbelief. “It never does.”

 

“It worked for my mom.” Chloé sighed, “Now, Marinette is angry with me and Sabrina’s crying because of me. I’m sorry, Nino.”

 

“Sorry doesn’t cut it, dudette. You have to show you want and _are_ able to change before I can forgive you.” Nino responded, scooting away from her as she sat down next to him. “For the record, your mom’s going to pay the price sooner or later. It’s just a matter of time.”

 

“Do you know about my mother?” Chloé began to pull nervously at her hair, “She left me when I was younger to pursue her career. Anytime she calls, I wish I hadn't been born at all. She doesn’t even know my own name. What kind of parent doesn’t know their own kid’s name? I just want her to notice me. How is that so hard? It’s ridiculous, utterly-”

 

“Maybe. But isn’t it more ridiculous that you’re trying so hard to please someone when the only person you’ve cared about pleasing up until now is yourself, Chlo?”

 

“Nino, you don’t understand. This is my mom.”

 

“I understand, Chlo. But I also understand you and you’ve always put Chloe B. first. Why is now any different?” Nino pushed her gently and she wiped away any remaining tears.

 

“Ew, don’t touch me.” Chloé began to giggle as she stood up and shook the envelope down her sleeve and into her hands. “I guess I should start by giving this back, huh?”

 

She dropped it on his lap and he just stared at numbly, “Did you read it?”

 

“Yes, I did. I know all about your feelings for Dupain-Cheng, but...I won’t breathe a word. I promise, Nino.” Chloé turned her back to him as she was heading out, and was going to leave, but stayed standing there instead.

 

“You know about my big crush on Marinette. If you tell people, dudette…” Nino closed his eyes and covered them with his hands, “I’m begging you to please not tell her.”

 

“She’s not your Soulmate, Nino. Why’re you so in love with her?” Chloé wrinkled her nose in confusion and Nino held the crumpled envelope close to his chest. "And I won't. I told you that you have my word."

 

“She may not be my Soulmate, but she’s...it’s hard to explain how I feel about her.” Nino bit his lip nervously, “I shouldn’t even be telling you this because I don’t trust you, but I do love her, Chloé.”

 

Just as Chloé was about to open her mouth to speak, Marinette interrupted them, staring down Chloé.

 

“Chloé!” Marinette growled as she stepped closer to the both of them with an angry finger, “How dare you? That wasn’t for you to tell.”

 

Nino tried his best to blend in with the wall and he was afraid. He’d never seen Marinette so enraged.

“I’m sorry, Marinette. I swear I didn’t tell anyone else. I only told Sabrina. I was going to call her tonight to apologize to her, too. I want to make amends with everyone.” Chloé almost lost her balance as she took steps away from Marinette, “ I was leaving. I realized I ruined your birthday and I was respecting your wishes. Happy birthday, Marinette.”

 

Chloé began to walk towards the door to leave, but before she did, she hugged Marinette briefly and gave Marinette two quick pecks on her cheeks.

 

* * *

 

“She has a lot going on at home, but she’s going to be better.” Nino handed Marinette a small box that was nicely wrapped with a red ribbon, “I talked to her and she’s had a lot of bad influences in her life, but she’s going to take baby steps to step away from those negative influences.”

 

Thirteen years alive.

Two years since she’d known about the curse she carried.

 

She felt the tears prick her eyes again, but she fought them. She doesn’t want to cry anymore. She’s _not_ going to cry anymore.

 

“I’d rather not worry about her now.” Marinette’s gaze landed down at the floor, “Today’s given me a lot to think about. Happy birthday to me, I guess.”

 

Nino wraps her up in a hug and she’s grateful as his warmth envelops her. He’s comforting and she hugs him back, afraid to let go and she knows one day, soon, she’s going to have to come clean to him- her best friend- about her wrists.

 

Just not today.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know with canon it's a constant switch with Chlo's redemption arc, so I wanted to kind of change that. As I said in my tags, it's mostly canon compliant, but I'm changing this part of canon --> Chloe's story. She's going to change and it won't be all of a sudden. It's going to be small steps, but this is just to kind of give you guys a sense of where I'm heading with her. If you can't tell, I adore Nino and I'd die for him. Anyways, my bad for taking so long to finish this and edit it. Life kind of got in the way, but I managed to finish writing this. Thank you for all the support and love for this fic <333


End file.
